The Sign
by Bamboo
Summary: ano, my first attempt at humor or a GW fic! There's a lot of Relena bashing and some Yaoi. Please R&R but no flames kudasai.


Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing or any of its characers. if I did, I would be writing dumb fanfiction, I'd be making more OAVs and producing little Duo clones. I don't own the song, "The Sign" either, it belongs to "Ace of Base." don't sue me, i waste all my money on "depressing Japanese stuff" so you wont be getting anything out of it except anime. I guess I shouldn't have said that either ^^; now ya'll are gonna sue me! Nooo! WARNING!!! I BASH RELENA!!!   
Oh wait, WARNING: THIS IS A YOAI/SHOUTEN AI FIC. If you don't know what that is, it's a GuyxGuy pairing. Sayonara!  
******************************************************  
  
*Heero and Duo are walking down a busy street, the braided pilot talking non stop while Heero adds in a "hn" every so often. suddenly, Duo stops, his mouth falls open, and he bursts out laughing. Heero rolls his eyes and snorts. The camera pans over to show Relena, standing on a street corner, wearing bleached jeans, a tie-dye shirt, and sunglasses. She is holding a sign that reads: "The end is coming!" spotting Heero and Duo, she waves her sign franticly, and at the top of her lungs, screams:   
  
[Shock!   
I got a new life!!]  
  
Heero grunts and starts to walk away, dragging Duo behind him, when Relena grabs him arm and pulls him back. Duo, who is NOT happy with Relena, follows complaining that: "Hee-chan hates you Relena-sama!!" Relena ignores him and pulls Heero over to the corner. Leaning over her "catch," Relena whispers:  
  
[you would hardly recognize me]  
  
Heero glares and responds icily:  
  
[I'm so glad.   
how can a person like me care for you   
why do i bother   
when you're not the one for me  
is enough enough]   
  
Relena, oblivious as always, picks up her sign again and starts waving it around, babbling about how they should get married before the end. Un-know to her is the fact that Duo got to the sign first and...changed it. Now instead of "The end is coming!" it reads "DuoxHeero 4 ever!!" Duo walks by, feigns surprise at the sign, and burst out:  
  
[i saw the sign and it opened up my eyes   
i saw the sign!]   
  
Relena looks confused and angry at Duo's reaction. She waves her sign in his face and rants:  
  
[life is demanding-  
  
Duo:: -without understanding! i saw the sign and it opened up my eyes   
i saw the sign!!]  
  
Relena glares bloody murder at the American and continues her rant.  
  
[no one's gonna drag you up to get into the light-  
  
Duo:: *points to Heero* where you belong!]  
  
Relena clenches her fists in fury and replys angrily:  
  
[but where do YOU belong!!]  
  
She puts down her sign and glomps onto Heero. The wing pilot looks sick and trys to push her off, or at least shut her up, but Relena continues rambling.  
  
[under the pale moon   
for so many years i've wondered   
who you are]   
  
Heero looks sicker and manages to clamp a hand over Relena's mouth.  
  
[how can a person like you bring me joy?!]  
  
Relena pulls his hand away and replys, in a voice dripping with affection...  
  
[under the pale moon   
where i see a lot of stars]  
  
Heero's eyes widen and he pushes her away, at the same time his eyes catch a glimps of the cardboard sign....  
  
[is enough enough!!!  
i saw the sign and it opened up my eyes   
i saw the sign]   
  
Relena snuggs aganst his chest and whispers seductivly...  
  
[life is demanding without understanding]  
  
Heero gags and points to the "HeeroxDuo 4 ever!!" sign.  
  
[i saw the sign and it opened up my eyes   
i saw the sign  
no one's gonna drag you up-]  
  
Relena cuts him off, putting her hand over his mouth, and finishes his sentance  
  
[-to get into the light where you belong]  
  
Heero pulls her hand away and mutters:  
  
[But where do you belong]  
  
Duo cuts in, pushing Relena away from Heero and sits in his lap.   
  
[i saw the sign and it opened up my mind   
i saw the sign!]  
  
Heero points a gun at the returning Relena and murmurs his infamous "Omae o Karosu." he give her the "Yuy glare of Death(tm)" and coldly says...  
  
[and i am happy now   
living without you  
i've left you all alone]   
  
Duo grins and sticks his tounge out at the persistant girl, who gives him "the finger." Heero grunts and kisses Duo full on the lips, much to Relena's horror. She picks up the discarded sign, and for the first time sees what Duo wrote. Furious, she rips it in half.  
  
[i saw the sign and it opened up my eyes   
i saw the sign!]  
  
With that, Relena storms off, muttering about revenge and having Heero as a sex slave. Duo flips her off, and breaks this kiss just long enough to say:  
  
[i saw the sign and it opened up my eyes   
i saw the sign]   
  
with that, he goes back to smooching with his koibito.  
  
~~~owari~~~  



End file.
